


Honeymoon

by cinnamxn



Category: Naruto
Genre: Banter, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Hopeless Virgins, Humor, Sexual Humor, not smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-06
Updated: 2017-03-06
Packaged: 2018-09-28 16:56:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10140359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cinnamxn/pseuds/cinnamxn
Summary: They were the only couple that actually waited until marriage.





	

From too-detailed stories they heard from their friends, it seemed Shikamaru and Temari formed the only couple patient enough to wait until marriage. Surprisingly, the first with stories to tell had been Hinata and Naruto. Naruto told the stories; Hinata went pink. Sakura complained every day and night about the lack of activity, but when she suddenly stopped and had this strangely confident glow about her, everybody knew without asking. Ino was as frustrated as Sakura not to get anything, and the second she did her and Sai both talked shamelessly.

Chouji had been a bit piggish in his explanation, but Karui hadn't treated it as a romantic experience either. Even Kankuro had talked endlessly about girlfriends.

Shikamaru and Temari felt no rush, but when they both entered their bedroom for the beginning of the honeymoon, they both realized this was the moment they had not been waiting for. Neither minded it, however. Shikamaru thought it would be boring, whilst Temari revealed she was actually somewhat excited about what would happen.

Of course, they weren't exactly experienced in this field, which made for an awkward beginning when Shikamaru asked "Why aren't you dressed up in something... you know, sexy?"

Temari scoffed, sitting on the edge of the bed in a loose blue nightgown. It was silk, and there was a lace detail around the hem, but it was hardly lingerie. "Why aren't you initiating something? Isn't that your job as the male?"

"Troublesome.." he sighed, beginning to unbutton his shirt.

"Virgin," she mused, edging closer to him on the bed, exposing her breast.

After falling into an insult match, they got nowhere that night. Maybe morning sex would have suited them more: either way, they'd be trying again.


End file.
